Dreams Do Come True
by DeathAngl52
Summary: Marik likes Ryou. Ryou likes Malik. Malik likes Bakura. Bakura likes Marik. Confusing? Yeah, that's what they thought. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey. I'm alive and I'm back with another fic. How will this story turn out? How knows and I'm not giving it away either.MWUHHHAAAAA! Anyway, Now here's Marik, Ryou, Malik, and Bakura wih the disclamier.**

**Ryou::Waves at reader: Hey::smiles: DeathAngl52 does not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters**

**Malik: or the show**

**Bakura: Even though she wishes she did**

**DeathAngl52: Hey! That was rude. True, but still rude. You big meanie**

**Ryou: Hey don't make fun of my Yami**

**Bakura: Shut up Baka**

**Marik: Hey! Don't call_ my _Ryou a Baka. I mean Ryou a baka. :slaps forehead:**

**Ryou: What do you mean yours**

**Marik: I didn't mean to say that**

**Bakura: Back off Marik. Don't mess with _my_ Hikari**

**Ryou: I'm not yours**

**Bakura: Yeah you are**

**Ryou::Crosses arms and pouts: I am not, I don't belong to anyone, but myself**

**Bakura::smirks at Ryou's actions: You are too**

**Marik: He looks cute when he pouts**

**Bakura: What did you just say**

**Marik::smiles sweetly: Um...nothing:: Runs and hides behind Malik:**

**Malik:: Pushs Marik out from behind him: Before they kill eachother on with the fic**

**WARNING: Not to much of dioluge, Flash Backs, some sweraing(not much) OOC-ness and spelling mistakes,please forgive me. My computer dosen't have spell check, 'cause my computer's still getting fixed.**

**$$$$$$$$Dreams Do Come True$$$Chapter One$$$$$$$$**

**He stared at the secenrey around his house. A big blue sky filled with big fluffy white clouds, that formed shapes of random things. Pure green grass mixed with bits of yellow and brown.**

**Ryou Bakura was laying on the ground in his huge backyard, staring up at the sky. He had his arms placed behind his head, making him comfortable. He lived by himself, except for the five thousand-year-old tomb robber, that shared his house with him. **

**Bakura was sometimes known as the tomb robber. Back in Egypt he used to steal from people's houses and even robbed the Pharoah once or twice. (I know, short paragraphs)**

**Ryou met Bakura when his father went to Egypt a long time ago. Ryou was about eight or nine and he remembered recieving the Millinium Ring for his birthday that year. It wasn't very often that Ryou's dad came home for his birthday or at all.**

**((((((FLASH BACK)))))  
**

**"Happy Birthday, Ryou." Said Ryou's father. His dad handed him a round object wrapped in multi shades of blue hues, his favorite color. Ryou took the object into his small white hands and smiled up at his father.**

**"Thanks Dad." Said Ryou, jumping off his seat on the nearby chair and giving his father a huge hug.**

**"Sorry it's late. I got it in Egypt and I thought you'd like it." Ryou pulled away from the hug stil smiling, and opened his present. He had to hold in a gasp when he saw what it really was.**

**(((((END OF FLASH BACK)))**

**Ryou remembered looking down at the golden round object in his hands. There were golden balls attached to the circle and triangle things coming off the balls. A golden eyes was in the middle of the circle. His father told him that it was real gold, which it was. Ryou smiled at the memory. **

**He missed his father, mother and sister a lot. His mother and sister were killed together in a carcrash. A drunk driver ran a red light and banged right into the car, leaving only Ryou and his dad. Then his dad died four years ago, leaving him without a family. Ryou's father died in a plane crash on his way to Egypt when Ryou was thriteen.**

**"Ryou?"Asked a voice. Ryou turned his head to see who was talking to him. A blonde haired teen stood there staring at him. Ryou jumped up, an even bigger smile appearing across his face.**

**"Hey Malik." Said Ryou happily.**

**"Hey. I came to see Bakura. Is here around?" Questioned Malik. Ryou shook his head.**

**"No. He left a while ago to go talk to Marik." Answered Ryou. "Why?"**

**"I just needed to talk him about something really urgent and important." **

**"Really? What about?" Asked Ryou, courious about what his best friend and secret lover had to say to his Yami.**

**"I don't know if I should tell you or not."**

**"You don't trust me." Ryou was hurt, Malik didn't trust him.**

**"No that's not it. Fine, but you've got to promise not to tell anyone or think that I'm weird and crazy." Said Malik giving up. He knew that Ryou would keep asking him about it and keep pestering him until he told him what it was. **

**"I promise." Ryou said, happy that his friend was going to tell him the secret.**

**"I like him, alright?" Said Malik, Ryou's smile disapeared and he was silent. He was crushed at what Malik had just said. Had he said that he like Bakura? Bakura? As in the evil phycopath, five thousand-year-old spirit, tomb robber, Bakura? **

**"You have got to be kindding me." Ryou said out loud.**

**"No." Said Malik. Ryou turned around and ran into the house. He slipped on his shoes and ran out onto the streets. He had no idea where he was going, but all he knew was that he wanted to get away. Away from Malik, away from Bakura and away from life. Malik was suppose to like him. Him, and only him. Not Bakura.**

**Ryou liked Bakura secretly for a while. He never planned or wanted to tell him. He knew that his Yami liked Marik and liked Malik for awhile and still did. he just never thought that the blonde liked or ever would like him back. Ryou then banged into one person he didn't want to see at all. No othe than...Bakura.**

**"Hey Ryou." Greeted Bakura.**

**"Get out of my way asshole." Ryou said harshly. Ryou walked away, to out of breath to run, some tears escaping. He hadn't gotten very far before his Yami hd grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards him. Ryou tried his hardest to get away from his Yami, but the spirit was too strong.**

**"Let me go!" Shouted Ryou. Bakura didn't loosin his grip, but instead wrapped his white arms around his hikari. **

**"What's wrong?" Asked Bakura, wondering what was causing his light to cry. (I know, I know. Bakura usally is mean, but I didn't want him to be. So he's nice.**

**Bakura: What! Nice. That's not in my vocabualry at all!**

**DeathAngl52: All Well! Shut up or don't be in it at all, Bakura::He instinetlly(I know it's not spelled right) shut up: There. On with the story.**

**Malik: It wouldn't be a story without Bakura in it**

**Me: SHUT UP!)**

**"I don't want to talk to you ringht now, Bakura!" Ryou was still shouting. He struggled against his darker half's grip. "Let me go!" Ryou kept struggling, but Bakura didn't let him go. Ryou soon stopped trying to fight him and started to cry.**

**"What's wrong, Ryou? Don't tell me nothing. 'Cause you wouldn't be crying over nothing. Something going on and I want to know what it is, Ryou." Said Bakura.**

**"Malik...Malik dosen't..."**

**((((END OF CHAPTER))))**

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter people. I don't want our four favorite boys talking during this Aouther's Note, so none of them are. So 'till next chapter. Review, please. Pretty Please? Hug from Malik and Bakura for whoever does.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey yall'. I'm sorry to all of those that read this fic and love it. I just didn't have the inspiration to write in this fic, and if there's no inspiration to write then everything's crappy. So please forgive me. This is the second chapter of Dreams do come true, a story of a confussing love triangle(or would that love triangle become a love square?) and the way it turns out. I hope you all love it!

XXXXXXXXXXDreams do come trueXXXXXXXXXXXX

ZZZZZZZChapter: TwoZZZZZZZ

PREVIOUSLY IN DREAMS DO COME TRUE...

"Is Bakura around?" Asked Malik.

"He left awhile ago." Answered Ryou. " Why?"

"I needed to talk to him about something."

"Really? What?"

"I like him alright?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"hey Ryou." Greeted Bakura.

"get out of my way asshole."

"Ryou what's wrong?"

"Malik doesn't...he doesn't..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Malik doesn't...he doesn't...like me." Sniffled Ryou. Bakura looked at him before envepling the small teen into a hug.

"Oh Ryou. I'm so sorry." Ryou cried into his chest causing his navy blue shirt to become wet. He rubbed his hikari's back comfortly and played with his hair. He didn't know what to do. He was mad at malik for hurtig Ryou, his hikari and his secret love. He loved Ryou from the first day they met. He knew that ryou would never love his sadistic, theif, sarcastic self. But he couldn't be mad at Malik because he liked Malik too. He loved them both secretly, but would never tell either of them. He felt sorry for ryou becaue he knew Ryou loved Malik and it hurt him to see ryou hurt. But then again it's not malik's fault that he liked someone else. As said by DeathAngel52: The person never chooses who they love, but whom they have a crush on, and the heart controlls both.

"Ryou I don't know what to do. I'm sorry, but it's not malik's fault that he loves another. The heart chooses for him."

"I know Bakura, that's why it hurts. You don't knwo how it feels to love someone and have them love someone else besides you."

"That's not true though. I was just heading home from marik's. I told him that I liked hima dn he told me he liked someone else."

"Marik actually is in love with someone besides himself?"

"Yeah." Whispered Bakura sadly.

"Who?"

"You?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(A flash back from normal POV)

Bakura knocked lightly on the Ishtar residence's door. He dreadeed what he was about to do, but he couldn't live life without tell the crazy bastard because it was becomeing to much to deal with. He heard someone mumbel something about stupid idiots, intreppting him and breadsticks. The door opened and there stood Marik, without a shirt on and loose black cargo pants.

"Bakura? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Marik stepped aside and let Bakura in, closing the door softly after him.

"Marik can I tell you something?"

"I guess."

"I...I...I.." Bakura took a deep breath. "I like you, Marik.A lot." After a moment of slience, Bakura looked up. Marik's face looked surprised.

"I flatered, but...um...Bakura I love someone else. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Who is it?"

"Ryou."

(End)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Me?" Asked Ryou looking up at Bakura surprised.

"that's what he said."

"Why do I have to be the one with a sadistic, crazed, scarey, phycopath stalker. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Well Ryou, like I said many times, the heart doesn't choose who it like, it follows the path..."

"Set upon it. Yes I know."

"Well if you know that then why arn't you listening to me?"

"Becuase, I mean I can stand Marik, but he's just so scary and everything. You know intimadating." Bakura sighed. He didn't want to be talking about this with Ryou. He couldn't change the fact that Malik loved himself and Marik loved him. He couldn't help it. People can't help the way they feel about eachother. Although Bakura DID like Malik like that for a long time, but Ryou's love for the nicer blonde made him stay away. Hmmmm...an idea came to his mind.

"Hey, Ryou. I know you don't WANT Marik to like you, but I have an idea." Stated Bakura. "What if I went out with Malik and you went out with Marik?" Ryou looked at his yami like he had grown eight heads.

"Wh...What?" Asked Ryou, hurt. "How can you say that?" Ryou got up and ran away from Bakura, despite the fact that he was calling his name. Bakura sighed. What was he thinking? Asking Ryou to go out with Marik when two seconds ago he was crying because Malik liked himself and not his hikari.

"Oh boy..." Said Bakura, still looking down the road that Ryou took off on. He sighed again and headed home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(At the Bakura/Ryou's residence)

Bakura walked into his house, after unlocking it and noticed a pair of shoes in the doorway. He looked at the black boots and knew it was either Malik or Marik, thinking it'd probally be Malik, he shouted his name.

"Malik?" He called. "Are you here?" Bakura headed into the living room and found the blonde sleeping on the couchh. He didn't want to wake him, but he had to get him out of the house before Ryou came home. He walked over to the sleeping male and poked him. Nothing. He poked him a little harder. Nothing. "MALIK!" He shouted. The blonde jumped and sat up startled. He looked around sleepily and then noticed Bakura standing over him.

"Oh, hi Bakura." He said rubbing his eyes tiredly. "How long have I been sleeping?" Bakura shook his head.

"I don't know. I just got home. What are you doing here Malik?"

"Well I came over to talk to you, but found Ryou instead an dhe asked why I was looking for you. I told him and he took off running. I figured he couldn't be gone long after all where can he go? So I decided to stay here and wait for his return. I must of fell asleep though. Is he home?"

"No he's not. What did you tell him anyway?" Asked Bakura thinking he might as well get the whole story, maybe Ryou left something out. Malik stood up.

"I told him that I came over here to tell you that I...I love you Bakura." Malik leaned up and kissed the white haired theif on the lips.

Ryou snifled as he finished making his way to his house that he shared with Bakura. He didn't want to return home, but the sun was starting to set and soon it'd be to dark to see his way home. He wondered breifly if Bakura would be home or if he went out somewhere, but quickly pushed the thought from his mind. He was mad at him for asking him to even consider to go out with Marik. Sure he liked him, but it would have never worked out. He, himself, was a nice, sweet, inocent kid and Marik was a phcopathic, moranic, and scary yami. Ryou sighed as he opened the door and shut it without making a sound.

He kicked off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple off of the counter and made his way into the livng room. His mouth dropped, apple falling to the floor at the sight he saw. Bakura and his love encaging in a kiss. What the hell?

Bakura pulled away from teh blonde when he heard a sound. He looked up and dreaded what he saw. A Ryou on the verge of tears...again. Bakura looked at the blonde and then back at the ivory haired teen.

"Ryo..." Said Bakura, looking at Ryou horrified.

"Save it Bakura. How could you?" Yelled Ryou running out of the house with no coat or shoes.

"Ryou? Ryou!" Called Bakura, but got no answer from his hikari as he heard the door slam shut. "Oh boy." He looked at Malik and then at the floor.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: Oh no, what's going to happen next? I know, but you guys don't. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry for all the talking and breaks, hope none of you got confussed! Again thanks to all those who reviewed this story and gave me the inspiration I needed to finish it! Thanks and I love you all!

DeathAngl52


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my god!! I haven't updated this for ages. I got a review from a Bakuras Pet, and it made me realize that I need to update this story. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers!!!!!! Thankyou so much!!! -huggles everyone- and people who put this story on their favorites or update alert...or heck! Even both is totally awesome!!! Thankyou all so much. I hope I don't disapoint!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dreams Do Come True: Chapter Three xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PREVIOUSLY IN DREAMS DO COME TRUE:

"**Malik doesn't...he doesn't... like me." Sniffled Ryou. Bakura looked at him before develping the teen into a hug.**

**"Oh Ryou. I'm so sorry." Ryou cried into his chest causing the navy blue shirt to become wet**

**"Ryou I don't know what to do. I'm sorry, but it's not malik's fault that he loves another. The heart chooses for him."**

**"I know Bakura, that's why it hurts. You don't knwo how it feels to love someone and have them love someone else besides you."**

**"That's not true though. I was just heading home from marik's. I told him that I liked hima dn he told me he liked someone else."**

**"Marik actually is in love with someone besides himself?"**

**"Yeah." Whispered Bakura sadly.**

**"Who?"**

**"You."**

**FLASHBACK**

**"Marik, I love you." Said Bakura.**

**"I'm flattered, but...um...Bakura I love someone else. I'm sorry."**

**"It's okay. Who is it?"**

**"Ryou."**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**""Hey, Ryou. I know you don't WANT Marik to like you, but I have an idea." Stated Bakura. "What if I went out with Malik and you went out with Marik?" Ryou looked at his yami like he had grown eight heads.**

**"Wh...What?" Asked Ryou, hurt. "How can you say that?" Ryou got up and ran away from Bakura, despite the fact that he was calling his name.**

**Bakura walked into his house, after unlocking it and noticed a pair of shoes in the doorway. He looked at the black boots and knew it was either Malik or Marik, thinking it'd probally be Malik, he shouted his name.**

**"Malik?" He called. "Are you here?" Bakura headed into the living room and found the blonde sleeping on the couch.MALIK!" He shouted. The blonde jumped and sat up startled. He looked around sleepily and then noticed Bakura standing over him.**

**"Oh, hi Bakura." He said rubbing his eyes tiredly. "How long have I been sleeping?" Bakura shook his head.**

**"I don't know. I just got home. What are you doing here Malik?"**

**"I told him that I came over here to tell you that I...I love you Bakura." Malik leaned up and kissed the white haired theif on the lips.**

**His mouth dropped, apple falling to the floor at the sight he saw. Bakura and his love encaging in a kiss. What the hell?**

**Bakura pulled away from teh blonde when he heard a sound. A Ryou on the verge of tears...again. Bakura looked at the blonde and then back at the ivory haired teen.**

**"Ryo..." Said Bakura, looking at Ryou horrified.**

**"Save it Bakura. How could you?" Yelled Ryou running out of the house with no coat or shoes.**

**"Ryou? Ryou!" Called Bakura, but got no answer from his hikari as he heard the door slam shut. "Oh boy." He looked at Malik and then at the floor.**

ZZZZZZZZZZZ AND NOW ONTO THE STORYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Malik looked down at the floor, his platnium blonde bangs falling into his eyes and covering his tan face. "Bakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to...I'll just go." Malik waited for a response, but when he received none, he slipped on his shoes and headed for the door.

"Malik, wait. It wasn't your fault. I mean it was because you didn't have to kiss me, but um...the truth is, that um.." Bakura walked over to the teen, brushing some of Malik's bangs out of his face. "I like you too." With that he leaned down and kissed the other teen. Malik blushed and froze for a minute.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He'd liked Bakura ever since he had met the silver haired male. It was shocking. Hadn't he just pushed him away??? The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Bakura didn't push away from the kiss. He pushed away for Ryou.

He smiled and began to kiss the other back. Bakura smirked and pulled away. "So what does this make us??" He asked. Malik laughed at the older teen.

"Well, I'd hope that it meant that we are now boyfriend and...boyfriend." He responded hopefully. Bakura smiled.

"I'd like that, but however. I do not believe that Ryou will." Bakura frowned and pulled away. Malik pouted ad stared into the silver haired teen's crimson eyes.

"But, if I like you and you like me..then isn't it best for us to be together??" Asked Malik, his voice sounding like a little child. Bakura looked at Malik, not sure what to do. He liked Malik, but so did Ryou and he didn't want Ryou mad at him for something this silly. He just sighed and turned away from Malik.

"But Bakura..." Started Malik, his violet eyes filling with tears. "I just poured my soul out to you...and you don't even care. Fine. I see how it is. I'll just leave then." The blonde then slipped on his shoes and headed out the door.

"Malik!" Shouted Bakura. The egyptian turned aroud. "I'll do it...I'll go out with you." Malik blinked at the former theif.

"I'm not going to accept if you really don't want too." Said Malik. Bakura sighed.

"I like you Malik, really I do...I just don't want Ryou mad at me...again." Malik nodded.

"I understand."

"But I'm willing to take the chance of him getting made at me, which is very high, for you. He'll come around eventually...I hope." Malik giggled and ran to hug Bakura.

"Yay!!" he shouted wrapping his tanned arms around the white haired male. Bakura smiled and hugged the egyptian back. "Thank-you Bakura!!!!"

"It's not really something you need to thank me for you weirdo."

"I know, but I feel like I have to." Answered Malik. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Don't ruin the moment by making me mad at you, Bakura!"

"Whatever." Said Bakura as he leaned down and kissed the other male again.

Ryou slowed down his pace when he reached the park. He sat on the swing and cried. Nothing ever worked out he way it did. It was bad enough to hear Malik admit that he liked Bakura better than him, but to see Bakura kissing Malik hurt a lot worse. It made everything feel like a really horriable nightmare. Ryou looked up as he heard rumbling and the sky darken.

'Great. Now there's no sun.' Said Ryoun to himself. He watched the clouds countinue to gather and the sky countinue to darken. He blinked as a drop of water hit his face. 'Even better now it's raining.'

Depsite the rain, Ryou stayed on the swing. he thought that it'd be better to catch a cold then go back home. He didn't want to know what surprise would turn up at his house next.

"Ryou?" Came a deep voice. Ryou looked up, his honey-brown eyes brimed with tears. he noticed blonde hair and amythest eyes.

"Go away Malik." he said angerly and looked back down at the ground. He heard footsteps come closer and then a hand on his shoulder. "You've already torn out my heart, don't you think that's enough for one day?" Ryou looked up and jumped as he saw not Malik, but Marik. "Um...hi Marik."

"Hey." replied Marik studying the white-haired youth. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Replied Ryou. He jumped again as a tanned hand cupped his face and forced him to look into Marik's eyes.

"Tell the truth, Ryou. You're obviously upset." Ryou sighed and told Marik the whole story of how Malik came over and then he was looking for Bakura, but Bakura was gone. Then Malik said he loved Bakura and how he got mad and ran away, and then bumped into Bakura. Then ran away again, then went home and found Bakura kissing Malik.

"I really liked him, you know? It hurt. To see him kissing another guy, and it hurt even worse to know that he was kissing my yami." Marik wrapped his arms around Ryou and patted his hair.

"I understand." He said to the white-haired beauty. "I know that it hurts really bad, but you have to be happy for Malik. If you truely love him then you should be happy that he's happy, you know?" Ryou nodded.

"I know. I'm just still not happy about it...but you're right." Marik smiled and wiped the tears from the teen's eyes.

"No more tears, okay?" Asked Marik. Ryou nodded again and then hugged Marik tightly.

"Thanks." He said. Marik smiled again. He leaned down and kissed Ryou on the forehead.

"Let's go bak to your house, okay? No use in staying out here where it's raining." Ryou sniffled and stood up from the swing. Marik held out his hand to the other, in which Ryou took greatfully.

A/N: I know it's short, but I just wanted to add another story and I have a good idea for the next chapter, so I decided to end it there!!!! Sorry it took so long just for the thrid chapter to come out!!!

x DeathAngl52 x


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Haha, I said in the last chapter that I had a good idea for this chapter...however I kinda forgot what it was 0.o So again, I'm sorry! lol, I'm a sucky writer p I need to learn to write down my story ideas...before I end up forgetting them! Anyway! So here I am...the fourth chapter. I'm going to try to keep it under 10, maybe I'll end up finishing it in this chapter...not sure. But anyway! So I hope you enjoy!!

**Last Chapter...**

**Ryou saw Malik kissing Bakura, and ran away from the house only to run into Marik, who helps him feel better. Ryou's starting to see that Marik isn't as bad as he seemed. Now everyone's liking the wrong people, but soon true feelings will be revealed. **

As Marik and Ryou walked slowly back to Ryou's house, hands swinging inbetween them, Ryou thought about how nice and sweet Marik was being. Everyone said he was cold hearted, but in reality Ryou figured he was just overprotective or shielding his past-maybe even both. Ryou hadn't talked to Marik for months, and here he was being nice to him. It was weird, different on many levels, but he appriciated it. They stopped in front of the house's steps-Ryou taking a huge breath. He didn't want to go in, but he'd have to face Malik or Bakura sooner or later. He felt Marik squeeze his hand reassuringly, and they walked up the steps and into the house.

Bakura and Malik were standing in the doorway, staring at the two of them. Ryou felt awkward under their gaze. Bakura glared his 'I'm going to kill you' glare, Malik looked sad, and Marik just stared cooly back at the two of them. Ryou couldn't even look at them that long, it still hurt. Bakura was the first to break the silence.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to actually come in." Said Bakura, still glaring at the two of them. "Ryou, how dumb can you be! First you runaway, then come back and then runaway again!! Do you know how worried I was about you!?"

"You couldn't of been too worried. You were kissing Malik. You claim you care about me, but obviously not enough."

"Ryou, that's dumb and you know it!!"

"Don't yell at him Bakura! It's not his fault! How would you feel if you saw someone you liked locking lips with someone else!?" Shouted Marik.

"Stop fighting!" Shouted Ryou, trying to hold back the tears that were threating to fall. Everybody stopped and looked at Ryou, shock on their faces. "We just need to sort this out...in a CALM manner. There's no use in shouting. It's not gonna solve anything. Just make your voice sore and give you a headache." Malik finally looked up at Ryou.

"Ryou I'm sorry, but if you're gonna be mad at anyone-be mad at me. I'm the one that kissed Bakura." He said, blonde hair falling in his face-his amythest eyes casted downwards.

"Oh...why would you do that??" Asked Ryou.

"I told you that I liked him a lot...so it seemed only natural. I didn't know that you liked me, but Bakura told me after you stormed out. I'm really sorry Ryou." Ryou nodded and smiled slightly.

"It's okay. I mean it still hurts, but you guys are happy together. Bakura i'm sorry that I yelled at you. I just went by what I saw."

"It's okay hikari. You were hurt...and I'm sorry. But me and Malik are dating now."

"But...I thought you liked me?" Asked Marik.

"I do..or I did. But I've always liked Malik. I mean you guys are pratically twins, but Malik's sweeter and you're more of a bad boy. And when I learned that you liked Ryou and Malik kissed me, I realized that I really did like Malik."

"wait...you like me?" Asked Ryou, turning his focus from Bakura to Marik, who's hand was still in his.

"Yeah...I do. I know I'm not the best match for you, and someone sweeter-like Malik- would probably be better. But I really do like you and i never felt this way about anyone else, and I'd like it if you gave me a chance." Ryou stared, not sure what to say. DId Marik just say he loved someone more then he loved himself? The thought made Ryou laugh. But Bakura did say that Marik told him that Marik liked him. And Marik wasn't laughing like it was some joke.

"I don't know...but you have been really nice ot me today and have been totally sweet...I guess we can try?" Marik grinned and leaned down to kiss Ryou on the lips.

"Thank you, my snow white angel." Ryou smiled and so did Marik. They turned and looked and Bakura and Malik. Bakura was behind Malik, his arms holding the other close around the waist. They looked cute, like they belonged together. Ryou looked back up at Marik, and stood on his tiptoes for another kiss. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he had to give Marik a chance. And when he thought about it, he realized that he had always liked Marik's strong defensive side. This could work, he thought.

A/N: So I guess I just ended the story 0.o I didn't mean to...but when I looked back it seemed like I good spot to end it! So to all my faithful reviewers and readers! Thank you so much! This is my most popular fic on here, with 27 reviews! It's amazing!! I always read stories with like 1000 reviews and thought wooow, I want to create a story like that. And although 27 is far away from 1000 it's a start I originally wanted this fic to end up with MarikxMalikxBakuraxRyou. A foursome story. I read one once and fell in love. However I wasn't sure how ot make that work, so it ended up this way. I thank you all for reading this story and reviewing! It helped me get motivated to work on it! And sorry if it seemed like Bakura and Ryou got over the people they liked really fast. I was trying to make it so that they realized that they had always liked Malik and Marik. But I guess it didn't work out P lol, and sorry it's short...it kinda stopped suddenly. Anyway! Thanks again!! Love you all!! byes!!

P.s: If you like my writing style, check out my xblackxrosesxredx account. Or my account on fictionpress!(meandmybrokensoul) I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks! Byes!

X Deathangl52 X


End file.
